The subject matter herein relates generally to low profile electrical connectors.
Electrical connectors are typically mated and secured together using latches. For some applications, the preferred action to release the mated connectors is to apply a releasing action to the retaining latches on the top (or bottom) surface of the connector body. For example, the top (or bottom) may be more readily accessible. The top (or bottom) may be larger and easier for the handler to manipulate. Conventional electrical connectors employing the top (or bottom) release action having latching features that protrude above the surface (top or bottom) of the connector body and increase the profile size envelope of the connector.
A need remains for an electrical connector having a low profile height having conveniently releasable latches.